The Last Jedi: Re-imagined
by MoonFromAlola
Summary: After the Attack on Starkiller Base, and the awakening of R2-D2, it was finally time to find the lost Luke Skywalker. Rey, Chewbacca, and Artoo, upon finding the last jedi, were surprised by his reluctance to join them. Finn and Po also found themselves on the path of discovery with a girl named Rose, who spoke of corruption inside of the Resistance.


_**Author Note: Okay, so, I am not a fan of The Last Jedi. I downright hate it. I feel as if it ruined everything that The Force Awakens created. I'll admit that I am not being very open minded about the subject, and have avoided watching the movie since leaving the theater. However, I just watched The Force Awakens for the first time since seeing The Last Jedi and I had forgotten just how magnificent it was. So, I decided to redo The Last Jedi how I think it should have played out. I plan to keep some characters and events in, but only the ones that I feel will be best to keep in the story. **_

_**I will warn you, the reader, that I have plans to go with some of the less popular theories, and I apologize if it isn't how you wanted it to go. **_

_**Also, if you did like The Last Jedi, I will admit that, considering movies a form of art, it was brilliant. I just didn't enjoy it as an addition to the Star Wars universe. **_

_**Then, without further adieu, on to the prologue! :)**_

 **Prologue**

Members of the Resistance were bustling around, tuning up their ships and recovering from the last battle. It had been a day but everyone was still a little shaken up. Rey gazed at the Millenium Falcon in the distance, her mind filled only with thoughts of the journey ahead, and the events of the past.

She couldn't think too hard about what happened on Starkiller Base. Han was gone, and Finn was injured in a face off with Kylo Ren. Rey had hoped that Finn would wake up before she left, but he was still asleep when she headed out.

Rey noticed Chewbacca, R2-D2, and General Organa standing next to the Falcon. Chewie had been a little quieter than usual as he grieved, but was finally becoming a little more vocal. Artoo was doing great and had been interacting a lot with the Resistance fighters.

General Organa was a little intimidating to Rey. She didn't meet her until after the battle, but immediately felt connected to her. It boggled her mind just how connected she felt to someone that she'd only met the other day. The general's grey hair pulled back into a fancy double bun, and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

The general looked over in Rey's direction and dismissed herself from her conversation with Artoo and Chewie. Rey continued to walk towards the Falcon until she met up with Leia.

"Are you ready, Rey?" General Organa asked, smiling warmly at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rey responded. "Any advice? You know him better than I do."

The general pondered the question for a moment. "Don't let him discourage you. Don't worry though, I know that you'll like each other."

"Thank you," Rey said. Chewie roared out from right next to the Falcon, waving his brown furred arms at Rey. She waved at her co-pilot before turning back to the general. "I'll bring Luke back, I promise."

"Thank you, Rey," General Organa responded. "I hope that he'll come back. We didn't end on the best of terms."

"Well, I swear to you, he'll be back," Rey said. The general nodded at her in a response. Rey smiled back then turned and started to walk towards the Millennium Falcon.

"Rey!" Rey heard the general call out to her. She turned around at the small woman. It seemed as if there was something that she wanted to tell Rey, but couldn't figure out how to say it. Finally, the general's shoulders slumped down ever so slightly. "May the Force be with you."

Rey knew that that wasn't what that general had wanted to say, but she didn't want to press the matter. "And you, General Organa." The general smiled and Rey went back to going towards the Falcon.

She boarded the Millennium Falcon with Chewie and they settled themselves in the cockpit. Rey took a deep, calming breath as she sat in the pilot's seat. Chewie growled something, looking over at her.

"Yeah, let's go," she told him and he silently booted up the Falcon.

Rey was finally hit with the magnitude of what she was going to do. It was time to find the lost Luke Skywalker.


End file.
